Kiss Me, Mon Chéri
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Victorie Weasley sempre teve algo mágico, algo que o atrai diretamente para ela, mas ele sempre esteve disposto a negar esse desejo. Mas se ela decidir encostar Ted Lupin contra a parede sera que ele vai continuar fugindo?


Ted Lupin passou a mão pela cabeça mais uma vez. Não que tivesse tanto cabelo assim para bagunçar, já que seus cabelos castanhos eram muito curtos. Era só um ato de nervosismo mesmo. Essa noite haveria um jantar n'A Toca. As vezes eles se sentia como um estranho na casa dos Weasley. Todos com suas famílias e ele sempre sozinho. As vezes sentia uma pontada de inveja deles...

Era noite de Natal. A casa dos Weasley era cheia de amor e calor, especialmente nessa época do ano, mas isso trazia um pequeno problema: significava que _ela _estaria lá...

A Toca estava toda iluminada com luzes de Natal e quando Ted aparatou diante da porta de entrada ela já pôde ouvir o som de risadas e conversas dentro da casa. Respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta e entrar.

-Ted! –ele ouviu vozes animadas e sorriu.

-Oi pirralhada! –ele falou vendo as crianças correrem em sua direção.

James, Lily, Albus, Hugo e Rose idolatravam Ted. E ele também curtia muito as crianças.

James e Albus se penduraram cada um em um braço de Ted que os levantou sem problema nenhum. Lily e Rose riram impressionadas.

-Crianças, deixem o Ted respirar. –Ginny falou se aproximando sorrindo.

Ginny era madrinha de Ted, de belos olhos castanhos e cabelos ruivos.

-Oi tia Ginny. –Ted falou abraçando a madrinha.

-Quem bom ver você aqui, meu amor. –ela sorriu –Seu padrinho já estava se perguntando se você tinha resolvido não vir.

-Claro que não. Eu não perderia o Natal aqui por nada. –ele falou sorrindo. Rezou para que isso convencesse Ginny. Harry o conhecia muito bem e sabia que por vezes essas coisas ocorriam a ele...

Ted levou pelo menos uma hora para cumprimentar todo mundo. E mesmo que ele quisesse evitar seus olhos sempre voltavam a varrer a sala em busca de uma certa pessoa. Não era difícil encontra-la. Naquele mar de cabelos vermelhos os cabelos loiros platinados dela não eram difíceis de serem encontrados.

Ela... Victorie Weasley. Filha de Bill e Fleur, dois anos mais nova que ele. Era a cópia perfeita de Fleur. Andava pela festa reluzente em seu vestido azul safira, frente única, com seus cabelos que de tão loiros pareciam brancos, a pele como porcelana, os olhos azuis como o céu... Ela era lindíssima. Uma tentação. Até para os rapazes mais sensatos e Ted tinha que admitir que ele não era _nada_ sensato.

Ele aproveitara ao máximo seu tempo em Hogwarts. Saíra com dezenas de garotas, aprontara pelo castelo, pegaras dúzias de detenções... E mesmo assim ela nunca olhou para ele.

Ted e Victorie nunca se deram bem. Ela era uma pirralha mimada e ele um moleque genioso. Quando eram pequenos brigavam o tempo todo, mas quando cresceram Victorie pareceu decidir que ele não valia o esforço. Desde que entrou em Hogwarts a loira ignorou totalmente a existência de Ted. E ele de maneira infantil ainda tentou fazê-la voltar a brigar com ele, ganhar a atenção dela de qualquer maneira que fosse, mas nada adiantou. Ela continuou a ignora-lo. E foi depois de um tempo que as coisas começaram a ficar diferentes. Quando ela estava no quarto ano e ele no sexto, Victorie já era popular em toda a escola e já mostrava sinais de que sua beleza de garota daria lugar a uma avassaladora beleza de mulher. O corpo começava a tomar forma e os meninos começaram a virar o pescoço para vê-la passar. E mais chocante era o que ela fazia com ele ao passar próxima a ele.

Ted não tinha herdado a maldição de seu pai, mas as vezes sentia que tinha um lobo dentro dele esperando uma chance de sair. Em algumas situações sentia seus instintos a flor da pele. Uma dessas situações era quando Victorie estava perto. O perfume dela era perigosamente intoxicante para ele. As vezes sua única vontade era beija-la, tê-la,mas sabia que isso era loucura. Ela era fria, além de ser filha de Bill e sobrinha de Harry. Mas as vezes ele achava que ela o estava provocando. Uma ou outra ocasião ela parecia fazer os gestos de maneira demasiada lânguida diante dele, sorrir de forma convidativa... Ou talvez o desejo estivesse simplesmente subindo a cabeça dele.

Duas horas depois ele já começava a se sentir cansado e deslocado de novo e a ceia ainda nem havia sido servida.

Ted afastou-se da sala lotada, indo em direção as escadas e entrou no primeiro quarto que viu.

Era o antigo quarto de Ginny, antes de ela sair de casa. Ainda estava decorado como quando ela era jovem. Os cartazes de seu time de quadribol, as Harpias de Holyhead, os livros da escola sobre uma estante. Uma colcha azul celeste enfeitava a cama de solteiro sobre a qual ele de sentou fechando brevemente os olhos. Ele abriu o primeiro botão da camisa negra que usava e encostou-se na cabeceira da cama. Ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir.

-Vovó mandou avisar que vai servir a ceia em vinte minutos.

Ele abriu os olhos imediatamente ao ouvir aquela voz. Olhou para a porta e viu Victorie ali parada, os olhos azuis analisando-o sem preocupações.

-Ok. Eu já vou. –ele falou o mais indiferente que pôde, voltando a fechar os olhos.

O perfume dela já estava preenchendo o quarto e havia feito todos os pêlos da nuca dele se arrepiarem.

Ele ouviu a porta do quarto se fechar novamente e achou que Victorie tinha ido embora. Mas então sentiu o perfume dela mais próximo e levantou-se de repente, só para encontra-la a menos de quatro passos dele.

-Então é verdade que você tem alguns instintos mais afiados... –ela falou com um sorriso provocante.

-Não é minha culpa se você usa esse perfume enjoativo. –ele falou dando de ombros.

-Enjoativo? –ela arqueou a sobrancelha –A maioria das pessoas descreve como inebriante. –ela provocou.

-Eu não sou como a maioria das pessoas. –ele retrucou –Como você já deve ter percebido.

Ela sorriu, fazendo duas covinhas surgirem.

-É, você não é. –ela falou pensativa –E mesmo assim como a maioria dos caras você me quer.

Ted olhou para ela espantado.

-Você não sabe do que esta falando. –ele falou tranqüilo.

-Por que você me trata como se eu fosse uma criança? –ela desafiou.

-Eu não te trato como criança. –ele falou –Eu te trato como você merece ser tratada.

Ela deu um passo na direção dele.

-Você me trata do jeito que quer me tratar. –ela falou levemente.

-Do que você esta falando?

-Que você quer me beijar desesperadamente e que me trata desse jeito para fugir disso. -ela provocou.

-Não fale besteiras Victorie. É melhor você descer. Eu já vou. –ele falou dando as costas para ela.

-O que foi? Medo de não agüentar e uma vez na vida fazer o que tem vontade? –ela continuou provocando.

-Eu sempre faço o que eu quero. –Ted falou irritado virando-se para encara-la –Mas eu não vou cair nessa sua conversa mole, Victorie, porque eu sei que você não estaria aqui me provocando se você não tivesse algo em mente. E seja lá qual for esse seu planinho eu não vou cair nele. –ele deu alguns passos para longe dela e parou diante da janela olhando para o quintal lá fora, cheio de neve.

-Não tem plano nenhum, Ted. –ela falou tranqüila, se aproximando dele devagar –Eu realmente só queria saber porque você olha para mim como se quisesse me devorar, _mon chéri._ –ela sussurrou a última parte no ouvido dele.

Ted sentiu todos os músculos de seus ombros se tornarem tensos ao sentir a respiração dela assim tão próxima. De repente aquele quarto estava incomodamente pequeno e ele não conseguia deixar de pensar que ela podia estar armando algo. Porque Victorie não era garota de dar ponto sem nó. Não conseguia parar de pensar que talvez ela quisesse que ele perdesse o controle e a agarrasse para ela então se fazer de vitima diante de toda a sua família, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu evitar as palavras que deslizaram pela sua boca.

-Porque eu quero te beijar até tirar o ar de seus pulmões. Eu quero te devorar.

A próxima coisa que sentiu foi ser puxado pelos ombros e a mão dela pousar em seu pescoço e trazer seus lábios para os dela. A outra mão dela agarrou-se a camisa de Ted.

O choque de Ted foi tão grande que ele sequer teve tempo de fechar os olhos. Um gigante alarme soava dentro de sua cabeça, berrando para que ele a afastasse de si, antes que ele não conseguisse se segurar mais. E então ele sentiu que Victorie passava a língua por seus lábios, exigindo mais. Ele não ia deixa-la aprofundar o beijo. Ele iria aprofundar o beijo. Pousou as mãos na cintura dela e trouxe o corpo pequeno para mais perto do seu. Devorou os lábios dela num beijo que sempre sonhou em dar a ela. As mãos desciam pela linha da espinha dela, na pele nua das costas, enquanto sentia que ela o puxava mais e mais contra seu próprio corpo, como se ainda existisse espaço entre eles. E o impressionante é que parecia mesmo que havia muito espaço entre eles, como se ele a quisesse mais e mais perto.

E então ele decidiu parar. Antes que alguém os visse. Antes que ele perdesse o controle.

Ele afastou-a de si e viu o olhar surpreso dela.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou.

-Isso não está certo. –ele falou ofegante –Saia daqui antes que eu não responda por meus atos.

-Depois disso tudo ainda não passou pela sua cabeça que eu quero que você perca o controle e me beije? –ela perguntou obrigando-o a encara-la.

-Você nunca gostou de mim. –ele afirmou.

-Eu sempre achei que você não gostava de mim. –ela afirmou –Mas foi com o passar do tempo que eu percebi que não era esse o problema. Você só agia como um idiota perto de mim porque me queria terrivelmente. –ela falou com uma segurança irritante –Você me quer.

-Victorie, você está brincando com algo perigoso... –Ted avisou, tentando respirar calmamente.

-Eu não estou brincando, Ted. –Victorie insistiu –Você nunca percebeu? Tudo o que eu fiz para chamar a sua atenção na escola? E você nunca se aproximou de mim e eu não podia entender.

-Eu tenho medo de não me controlar perto de você, Victorie. –Ted tentou explicar exasperado –Eu desejo tanto você que eu tenho medo de...

Victorie pousou o dedo indicador nos lábios de Ted.

-Só me beija, _mon chéri_. –ela murmurou puxando-o para perto.

Aquele ato podia ser a mais completa loucura, mesmo porque ele não conseguia por sentido em metade das coisas que ela havia lhe falado. Mas ele não queria ser são nesse momento. Ele só queria beija-la mais uma vez. E num impulso foi o que ele fez.

Ele puxou o corpo dela de encontro ao seu, moldando-os. Tomou os lábios dela num beijo carregado de desejo. As pequenas mãos dela foram aos cabelos curtos dele, afundando-se ali. As mãos de Ted desceram pelas laterais do corpo dela, passando pelos quadris e coxas, por onde ele içou-a, fazendo-a fechar as pernas em volta de sua cintura, dessa maneira seus rostos estavam na mesma altura. Ela chamou o nome dele baixinho, enquanto ele a deitava na cama, ficando por cima dela. Ele beijou-a intensamente sentindo o corpo pequeno moldar-se mais ao seu. A mão de Victorie deslizou pela cintura dele e entrou debaixo da camisa para acariciar a pele nua. A mão dele deslizou pela perna dela, descobrindo aquela pele de seda, tão quente. Os beijos deslizaram pelo queixo e pescoço da loira. Seus beijos já haviam atingido a linha do colo dela quando eles ouviram vozes.

-Vicky? Cadê você?

-Droga, é o Louis. –ela falou afastando-se de Ted e levantando-se.

Ela ajeitou rapidamente o vestido e os cabelos, olhando-se no espelho pendurado na parede.

-É melhor você esperar um pouco para descer. –ela falou olhando para Ted ao abrir a porta.

-Vicky! –Louis gritou de novo.

-Já vou! –ela respondeu mal humorada. Quando já estava com meio corpo para fora do quarto ela voltou-se para Ted com um sorriso maroto –A gente se vê no Ano Novo. –e saiu do quarto.

Ted ficou deitado encarando o teto por uns segundos antes de abrir um enorme sorriso cafajeste. Não tinha tido a intenção de comparecer ao Ano Novo na casa de Harry, mas acabara de mudar de idéia...

**N/A: Sim, nós vamos ter uma continuação. Vai ser uma NC.**

**Comentem, please!!**

**B-jão**


End file.
